


Et des cadavres qui marchent

by malurette



Category: Kurosagi Shitai Takuhaibin | Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service
Genre: Black Comedy, Drabble Collection, Gen, Inappropriate Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics ;<br/>1ère vignette : Les restes d'un suicide collectif. 2ème : Des déboires pour Sasayama. 3ème : Quand Numata et la marionnette de Yata se comportent comme des gamins... 4ème : Yata et Makino et des gamins traumatisants.<br/>5ème : Tout le monde sait que Kurô et Ao couchent ensemble ?<br/>6ème : Provoquer l'événement.<br/>7ème : La porte à côté.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurosagi Service - Tarif de groupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le clou de leur carrière, un suicide collectif !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tarif de groupe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kurosagi livraison de cadavres  
>  **Personnages :** l'équipe Kurosagi et des OCs  
>  **Genre :** de gen à humour trash  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Otsuka Eiji & Yamazaki Housui ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Des corps empilés » + contrainte accessoire « combat » pour (o4 avril ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** 404-not found?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

Depuis sa formation, l’entreprise Kurosagi Livraison de Cadavres a vu des morts bizarres de toutes sortes. Le clou de leur carrière sera un suicide collectif orchestré par une secte apocalyptique – heureusement sans meurtre connexe. Ils découvrent les cadavres bien alignés dans ce qui leur tenait lieu de Temple : une véritable mine d’or question clientèle potentielle !

…et puis le pouvoir de Karatsu s’emballe et les réveille tous à la fois. Tous ces corps qui semblaient sereins au moment du départ de leurs âmes se retrouvent tout à coup furieux de n’être pas au paradis promis.  
Kurosagi a fort à faire pour se défendre de leurs accusations et de leurs velléités d’agression : non, ils ne sont pas des démons, ils sont humains (presque) normaux et vivants, ils les ont découverts (presque) par hasard déjà trépassés et ils ne sont pour rien dans leur mort – jusqu’ici en tout cas, mais si à partir de là ils veulent lier contrat, c’est à négocier. À prix de groupe, tarif spécial inventé pour l’occasion !

Avant d’accepter quoi que ce soit les adeptes morts décident de se retourner vers leur gourou pour réclamer des explications. C’est là que le gourou brille par son absence.  
Cet abandon les rend encore plus furieux, et de plus en plus désemparés. Ça crée des dissensions dans le groupe. Rapidement, ils se regroupent entre eux et ignorent les vivants extérieurs pour débattre de la situation, ses causes et ses conséquences. Avec violence…

Au point d’en venir à se battent entre eux, rejetant la faute les uns sur les autres, entre ceux qui veulent rester fidèles et ceux qui hurlent à la trahison. Tous en tout cas réclament à voir le « maître » et restent sourds à toute tentative de dialogue, sans parler d’apaisement.  
Le temps que leur sursis d’animation retrouvée s’épuise, les morts s’effondrent les uns sur les autres, mettant en l’air la scène de ce faudra donc l’appeler crime. 

Mais ça n’est pas si dramatique, au contraire : quand les flics arriveront, avec toute cette violence, ils conclueront que leur gourou les a assassinés, pas qu’ils se sont suicidés calmement. Ça alourdira les charges contre lui… si on le retrouve un jour ?  
Quant au contrat de groupe, Kurosagi doit y renoncer et étudie la possibilité de se lancer à la recherche dudit gourou pour voir s’ils peuvent se rembourser du manque à gagner et des ennuis à venir avec les autorités en lui mettant la main dessus.


	2. Sasayama - Who you gonna call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des déboires pour Sasayama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Who ’you gonna call?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kurosagi Livraison de Cadavres  
>  **Personnages :** Sasayama et un cadavre mystère  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōtsuka Eiji, et le titre est emprunté à la chanson de _Ghostbusters_ ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Vimes regrette l’époque où il coursait à pied les malfaiteurs en pleine rue. » sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

En pleine rue passante ! Au milieu de la foule ! Et personne n’a rien remarqué !

Sasayama ne décolère pas.  
Une fois de plus, il se retrouve avec un cadavre non identifié sur les bras. Du genre qui relève plutôt de la responsabilité de la police, puisque après examen on découvre de multiples impacts de balles sous ses vêtements intacts. Mais ça n’est pas comme s’il avait été jeté depuis une camionnette par des yakuza. Ça se serait vu. Personne ne témoigne non plus d’avoir vu quelqu’un tomber.

Pour lui, ça sent le cadavre qui marche tout seul et il sait qui appeler…


	3. Numata vs Cereles - Grandes gueules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Numata et la marionnette de Yata se comportent comme des gamins…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Grandes gueules  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kurosagi Livraison de Cadavres  
>  **Personnages :** la petite équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōtsuka Eiji, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bizarrement, quand c’était comme ça, il avait toujours envie de l’embrasser, mais plutôt pour qu’il la ferme.»  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ferme ta grande gueule ou c’est moi qui la ferme pour toi ! s’emporte Numata. Tu vas voir comme je vais te couturer la tronche !

Yata réprime un gémissement d’embarras (et de douleur anticipée à l’idée de ce qui risque encore d’arriver à ses doigts) alors que Cérélès repart pour un round d’insultes.

\- C’est… quand même pas très digne ni très viril de s’engueuler avec une marionnette, observe Karatsu.

Sasaki, indifférente, fait comme si tout était normal. Après tout, leurs chamailleries puériles sont tristement habituelles. Et elles pourraient être encore plus bruyantes.

\- Mais pour la grande gueule ils sont à égalité…


	4. Makino et Yata - Pas net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un stage et des trucs flippants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des trucs pas nets  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kurosagi livraison de cadavres  
>  **Personnages :** Makino Keiko, Yata Yūji, et des enfants  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ohtsuka & Yamazaki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ben oui, faut leur reconnaître qu’ils sont imaginatifs."  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ils sont imaginatifs, ces mioches, remarque Makino en ramassant les dessins.  
\- Plutôt terrifiants, murmure Yata.

Il y a presque autant de trucs dérangeants sur ces feuilles qu’ils en voient dans leur boulot normal, quand ils ont du boulot et ne sont pas obligés de faire de l’interim ici et là.  
Parce qu’une classe de maternelle où les marmots gribouillent des bonshommes sanguinolents voire amputés, ça ne peut pas être normal. Cérélès y voit même des trucs obscènes Yata préfère le bâillonner pour ne pas entendre ses commentaires.

\- M’est avis que Sasayama a dû tirer des ficelles pour nous envoyer là exprès…


	5. Numata, Karastu, Sasaki - Tout le monde sait que...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…que Kurō et Ao couchent ensemble ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout le monde sait qu’ils…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kurosagi livraison de cadavres  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Numata, Yata, Cérélès (Kurō/Ao supposé)  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ohtsuka & Yamazaki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « tu voulais pas que ton toi féminin soit un cochon de deux cents kilos, t’avais qu’à rester le protagoniste, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise! » » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Notes :** à ce que j’en sais, les suppositions de Numata sont très improbables, mais il a le droit de s’imaginer ce qu’il veut !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j’en pense ? lança Numata.

Sous sa frange, Yata leva les yeux au ciel. Cérélès n’eut pas la même discrétion et rétorqua que non, il n’y tenait pas, mais ça n’était pas une vraie question donc ils étaient bien forcé d’entendre son avis.  
Que Numata foudroie du regard ou non la marionnette, à travers ses lunettes noires ça ne changeait pas grand’ chose. Indifférent à ses railleries, il continua donc, fier de sa trouvaille :

\- Ils peuvent bien prétendre qu’il n’y a rien entre eux, je suis certain qu’ils baisent ensemble !  
\- Quelle idée originale…


	6. Numata - Cibler la demande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Provoquer l’événement, c’est un peu extrême, mais…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cibler la demande  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kurosagi livraison de cadavres  
>  **Personnages :** Numata et le reste de l’équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu cynique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ohtsuka & Yamazaki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Une amitié fusionnelle qui le faisait fondre en larmes maintenant loin de lui. »  
> d’après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Loin de lui l’idée de provoquer des accidents, se défend Numata crucifié par les regards noirs de ses collègues. Il en arrive naturellement plein autour d’eux, comme si quelque chose les attirait avant même qu’il sorte son pendule. Mais il n’en arrive jamais assez pour faire de leur petite société une affaire vraiment rentable.

Il prend Ao à témoin : ça n’est quand même pas elle qui va dire le contraire, leurs comptes à l’appui ?  
\- Principalement parce que vous prenez en charge des cas pas assez rentable, rétorque-t-elle.

Mais il faudrait peut-être qu’ils ciblent un terrain de chasse ?


	7. Numata - La peste soit des voisins !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La porte à côté, littéralement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La peste soit des voisins !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kurosagi livraison de cadavres  
>  **Personnages :** Numata Makoto et les autres  
>  **Genre :** humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ohtsuka & Yamazaki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Shura eut un soupir résigné : à présent, Aioros était ressuscité et redevenait son voisin. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son voisin de palier commence à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs, ronchonne Numata :  
\- La musique à tue-tête ne cesse jamais, l’odeur des ordures devient franchement envahissante et il ne répond pas aux coups de sonnette, pourtant sa lumière est allumée. Si ça continue, j’appelle les flics. Peut-être même qu’il aura Sasayama aux fesses.

Le reste de l’équipe le regarde de travers.  
\- Quoi ? vous croyez que si je me plains à Sasayama il va nous y envoyer nous ?  
\- Tu n’as pas pensé qu’il pouvait être mort ?

Confus, Numata sort son pendule.


End file.
